


The Timeline We Won't Forget

by SunaNoKen



Series: The Timeline We Wont Forget [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Timelines, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Multi, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunaNoKen/pseuds/SunaNoKen
Summary: Trunks has a lot of work left to do. Even with the threats to Earth gone now, he knows that his home still isn't safe. But if his trip into the past has shown him anything, it's that he can't face off against the monsters of the universe alone. Come join Trunks in his struggles to form a new team, protect loved ones, save the universe, and discover the reasons to keep on fighting.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a story about Mirai/Future Trunks, MY favorite DBZ character. Before anything is said, I wrote this before Super came out, so I will not be writing a story that is a rehash of the Mirai arc in that series. This is totally original and has a completely different plot. I've taken quite a few creative liberties but I feel like this has made a positive impact on the story as a whole. I hope you all like it!

Chapter 1: A new Future

 

"You know, I've been thinking." A young man says, his voice having a small tinge of strain in it from the effort of his task. 

"Oh? What about? To the left a bit more…perfect," A woman's voice asks. 

"Well…" The young man says, voice now filled with obvious embarrassment, "About you…and me…about us I guess. Oof." As the young man gives a final push to the incredibly large and heavy machine he wipes his brow before turning and looking at the subject of his embarrassment, a very prominent blush on her face.

"Trunks…" Videl begins, a careful measure in her voice as she looked intensely at the 24 year old before her.

"It's just…" Trunks says before trailing off, trying to put what he wants to say into proper words. "It's just; I can't be everywhere at once. The group helps for sure, and I can always count on support from the local defenders, but so far it always seems to fall on my shoulders to do the big stuff alone." At that admission Videl seemed to be shocked as her eyes widened. Trunks' mouth tightened into a thin line as he thought over what he wanted to say more, and before Videl could begin to respond and no doubt admonish him for what he said he continued.

"I try my hardest, and I definitely couldn't do everything on my own like ensuring every city is safe and protected and the people in the Crossing Lands are safe. I rely heavily on everyone else for that and I'm grateful for it, but all of that is just on the small side of my responsibilities, one that if I wanted to I could just push onto one of the others. It's all so impersonal as well with the majority of people, they really only know me as their leader, not as a person. I guess I just need someone who can help me out with all of the big stuff when it happens, and with the people. Kinda…kinda like how you used to help Gohan."

Videl let out a small breath she didn’t know she was holding and made a small annoyed sound despite the large amount of relief she felt when he elaborated. Her heart did not flutter. It did not. "Well, Gohan and I were as much Partners as he was my teacher. He went around, fighting the Androids whenever he could, and when he wasn't he was helping the people, and training me. I honestly wouldn't be able to keep the peace so well if it wasn't for the training he gave me. Not too many people were exactly respecting the cops back in those days after all."

At recalling the Dark Days of when the Androids ruled supreme over the earth both Videl and Trunks bowed their head in slight mourning. Videl was speaking frankly too, something that was unusual since she usually liked to dance around any subject that had to do with the past. It must have been the subject of Gohan. Trunks and Videl didn't have too much in common, but one of the biggest things they did have was that they were both trained by Gohan. 

Years ago, back when Trunks was still too small to fight, Gohan had found Videl fighting off some unsavory characters. The teenage Videl had impressed Gohan so much that he had decided to take her under his martial arts wing with the hope that he could one day train her to be his partner in helping destroy the Androids. He never let her fight them, always telling her that she was best at helping and protecting the people from themselves at the time, and she would grudgingly agree, even going so far as to create her own Uniform and go around the cities to play a more active role with them.

Trunks lifted his head back up and observed the woman before him. She was shorter than him, by maybe a foot. Her hair was done in a mature bob cut, both to keep it out of her eyes in battle, and to show how much she had grown when she turned thirty the year before. She was wearing what she called her standard uniform, a tight black tank top with matching black pants and a dark brown leather half jacket she wore over everything with the characters of the Turtle Hermit School of Martial Arts on the back. On her left arm of the Jacket she had two armbands attached, one that was white with a Red Cross on it, and one that was orange with a darker almost red star in the middle of the Band. 

Looking at that, Trunks smirked and looked down at his left arm where he had the same arm band attached to the sleeve of his black undershirt. No one among the general populace knew why the design and symbol for the group of defenders Trunks helped to found was what it was, but Trunks felt that it was fitting to use the Dragonball's distinct look for the group. It was a symbol of hope and a desire of a better world, one of greater peace than before that at one point in time people could only wish for. Bulma thought it was an amazing idea when Trunks first pitched it to her and the others, and before he knew it she had made up dozens of Armbands. 

Trunks was at first opposed to them, but after a little arguing with the others Trunks relented. He wanted to make a good defense force, but as many including his mother stated, each individual should look normal and approachable like the original Z Warriors, not like a squad of Planet Trade Soldiers all in uniform. It was enough for Trunks to even stop wearing his Saiyan Armor in favor of his old clothes, although he did cut the sleeves off his jacket to give his arms more room to breathe. The Armbands helped to keep the people in the group recognizable to civilians as a source of comfort and protection, and free enough to travel and gain access to almost anything that was available in the reconstruction of the world.

His moment of self reflection over, Trunks looked back up at Videl as she began to speak again. "As far as everything else Trunks…I don't know. People respect and listen to me a lot more than they used to, but that's just because of my position in the Wardens. When it comes right down to it, I know that I'm not the best or strongest fighter that could be there watching your back for you, I mean sixteen is way stronger than I am. Besides, you don't need help, you're Trunks! Son of Vegeta! The Mighty Super Saiyan! The World Savior! People Idolize you everywhere you-"

"But that's exactly the problem Videl!" Trunks shouts out in frustration, cutting Videl off. "People Idolize me! And they shouldn’t! They can't! I'm not as strong as people believe I am. Yes I took care of the androids and the other threats to earth so far, but I've met people who dwarf me in power, and I've fought monsters that were stronger than anything I've ever felt before! I wouldn’t be alive if there weren't other, STRONGER, people there to do what I couldn’t do alone. And THAT'S why I need a partner like you Videl."

Trunks pinches his brow and exhales a long sigh before he sits down on the ground. He looks up and notices that Videl is giving him a look that is brimming with both confusion and concern. Sighing once again Trunks shakes his head and gestures for her to sit as well.

"Videl, there are a few reasons I want you to be my partner. I've given this a lot of thought and it can only be you, not just because we were both trained by Gohan, but because you have a few things that I lack. First off though let me tell you that you are most certainly NOT weak. You're the strongest human I've ever met, and I've met quite a bit of strong humans let me tell you."

Trunks chuckles a bit as he remembers Krillin's antics, Tien's overly serious nature, and even Yamcha's ridiculous reactions to things. "I've told you about my travels in the past, and how the old Z Warriors were still alive. Among them were the three strongest humans on earth. You blow all of them away, even Krillin who was the strongest. You were already near their level of strength when I first started training with you after I destroyed 17 and 18, and now…you're just much stronger. If I had to compare you to someone, you would be around the level of strength I felt from my friend Piccolo before he went through a big change. So yes, while sixteen and I are stronger than you, you are in no way weak! You're the third strongest thing on this planet!"

Videl rolled her eyes and looked away, a smile on her face at the acknowledgement. Still…"Oh yeah, that's SO great Trunks." She says as playfully sarcastic as she can. "I've always wanted to be the bronze medal."

Trunks blinked in distress and began fumbling over his words and waving his hands as he tried to come up with something to say back, but quit trying once Videl broke down and started laughing openly at him. He sighed and palmed his face as Videl clutched at her stomach and laughed with all her might at how the young man was acting. Eventually she recomposed herself and wiped the tears away from her eyes, looking back at Trunks and his slightly annoyed face.

"Oh calm down would you? I was just playing around." She said before letting out a long joyful breath and looking up into the sky. "Goodness. I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard." Videl smiles wide before looking at Trunks again. "Go on, you were telling me about my qualifications."

Clearing his throat to regain some form of dignity Trunks continued. "Well, as I was saying there are multiple reasons besides your obvious strength. For one thing, you're more approachable than I am. You've been there for the people since the beginning. They're comfortable with you in a way that they aren't with me. You KNOW the people as well. The grunts doing their daily grind, the store clerk that’s trying to keep prices fair and ensure no one is having more than anyone else. The honest policeman, the good hearted street kid, the hard working mother, you know the people in a way I never could. And that is something that beyond value."

Videl shrugs and tries to brush all of those things off. "It's just something that’s come from a lifetime of fighting and protecting those people. I've always been on the ground while you and Gohan were flying above everyone in your fights. I'm sure you could do the same if you just work at it."

Trunks however shook his head and smiled back at the woman. "That's the thing. I never CAN do that. Now that everyone knows who I am, they will never treat me or look at me like they do you. But you being there with me can lessen that kind of thing dramatically. For instance, when we were getting all this equipment here people weren't afraid to come close and talk to us about what we're doing. But I've done this so many times on my own and no one comes close to me. You were the difference. You being there with me to pick all this stuff up…it made me not seem so otherworldly to the people. And that's something I need."

At this point Videl was sweating slightly. Honestly she didn't know why she was being so reluctant to team up with Trunks. She had been training with the half Saiyan for the better part of four years now, and besides becoming a great deal stronger she had come to see the man as an actual friend. She's had dinner with him and his mother, fought against him intensely, been recruited into his new band of Z Warriors as well as appointed as the head commander of the peace defense force the Wardens that Trunks established. She's seen him at some of his lowest points, where he's doubted everything he's done and has brought him out of it. And he's done equally good things for her! He's cooked for her at her home, reminisced with her about the simple days when Gohan was around, he's introduced her to literal legends of the martial arts world, and shown her the impossible by converting former enemies into allies. 

There was literally NO REASON for her to be hesitating so much with this decision. He had given her good points, argued for her to follow him logically, complimented her on pretty much everything, and was just one of the nicest guy's she could fight alongside. But if she decided to go with Trunks everywhere he needed to go like he was asking, helping him with any little thing, she felt that she might not be free anymore. Free to do what she wanted when she wanted. To help and fight for the little guy like she was so used to doing. She felt…so out of her depth. 

"Trunks…you're the closest thing to a God anyone on the Earth has ever seen or met with. Being in your presence is daunting…even to me. You're…different. I don't know what it is about you, maybe it's that you're always so intense, maybe it's because you've gone to the past and seen things no one else can comprehend, maybe it's just that you're so powerful. Gohan felt beyond strong as well but there was a warmness to him that you could feel and be encompassed in. When I was his partner, I never felt worried or in danger. But with you…you're scary Trunks."

Trunks frowned and bowed his head. Videl was absolutely right and he knew there was nothing he could say in defense of himself. He had done a lot of growing up, a lot of thinking, and a lot of fighting. She confirmed everything that had been troubling him about his place here on Earth. It was enough to sadden him immensely, until she began to speak again.

"All of that being said however," She continued causing Trunks' head to snap up and see her facing him with a gentle smile. "I think you're much warmer than Gohan deep down. I can't explain why, but I feel like underneath all the scariness there's a gem of a person there that everyone should meet. And if that can only happen by me working with you a bit more…well…I guess you're going to be seeing a lot more of me from now on." 

Trunks couldn't believe his ears for a moment before he began to chuckle. Then after a few moments his chuckles grew into laughter that was soon followed by Videl's, and eventually both ended up flying in the air as their laughter gave them both such a light hearted feeling that they naturally took flight. Eventually the laughter died down, but the mere act of everything left Trunks with a much lighter heart, and a large genuine smile on his face.

"Thank you Videl. I really appreciate it. You have no idea how much this means to me." He dusts off his hands and turns towards his right where there were still four large generators that needed to be lifted, moved, and set up before night fell. "Come on, we'll talk more about this once we're done setting up these generators. Hopefully once this Hospital is fully operational again it will be safe for people to start migrating to the cities in this area."

Nodding Videl began operating on the generators computer, setting it up as Trunks went to move the next generator into place. "Heh, whatever you say boss man. Just wait until Roshi and Ginyu hear that I'll be moving into Z HQ. They better not try anything, otherwise I'll show them what the Bronze Medal of the planet can do!" She finishes with a bark of laughter at Trunks' expense, the Half Saiyan dropping his head in embarrassment at the same time knowing that it was something the Videl most likely would not let die any time soon.

"Yeah…" He agreed as he passed by with the generator lifter above his head. "Just wait until they hear…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Really?! Beautiful young Videl is going to be moving in here now!" Master Roshi exclaimed, his cheeks red and blood beginning to slowly drip from his nose at the thought. "My goodness! Won’t that be something! Finally, something nice and fresh to look at!"

"You won't be doing anything unbecoming now will you? Honestly, a man your age should really be more mature about such things." Ginyu scolded Roshi, his back to the old man as he stooped himself over the data from the latest Warden reports. "Videl is a fine warrior, more powerful than even I was back in the prime of my military career. She is a dependable leader from what I've heard, and best of all, she is rather thorough with all of her paperwork if these reports are any indication."

Roshi glared as he turned to stare into the back of the alien. He looked the same as ever, bald head, long beard, stylish sunglasses. However, ever since returning to the surface to begin training multiple students in his school of martial arts he had taken to wearing some more formal fighting wear at all times. It had taken him a while to find his old battle clothing, as he had tried to stay away from it after he died in them, but he had eventually gotten used to having the old fabric on at all times again. 

"Videl is the best student I've had since Goku. She blew through all of my training within a week. Of course she had already been improved greatly by Gohan, but out of all my current students none come close to sharing her raw potential. She's the epitome of Human strength. I know that better than anyone." After making such serious claims however, Roshi's face become redder as a perverted grin grew. "And soon, no one will know what she looks like in her panties better than I do!"

"Oh grow up already!" Ginyu said, finally turning to stare condescendingly at the Senile old human. "You're acting completely unprofessional!" 

Ginyu looked vastly different after his newest body change. For years he survived under the radar as a frog in the ponds behind the Capsule Corp buildings. Switching from frog body to frog body as each of the bodies neared their death, Ginyu had lasted for years, becoming accustomed to a simple life. After a decade of being a frog he had lost all of his old anger and romanticized views of being Frieza's underling. He missed being in the action, going from planet to planet fighting alongside all of his comrades, but he no longer craved the position of power that he once did. He had lived out the majority of his life as a frog in relative peace, reminiscing fondly about the old days of his old team and the adventures they went on. Taking a mate here and there whenever the urge hit him. Flying under the radar of the intense calamity that was befalling the planet at the hands of the androids. It was not the glamorous life he once envisioned for himself, but it was also not a life he hated.

Everything change four years ago when that blue haired woman returned to the pond looking for him. When she first began to call his name, he considered staying put and letting her believe that he had died. After all, she did not know that he was able to switch bodies with anything that could understand the language he used, so she would probably come to the conclusion that he had perished unable to change into a new body. However, the longer she called him for, the more his curiosity was peaked. The woman never came looking for him, not since she first plopped him down in the pond behind her home. Then when she began to speak of a deal to get him a new, non-frog body his curiosity spiked. He hopped towards her and made his presence known after which she picked him up and took him inside where he was placed in a clear box that had walls too tall to hop out of.

The woman who reintroduced herself as Bulma began to tell him the situation. It was an amazing tale of time travel, a son that was stronger than anyone else on the planet, the eradication of the androids, and the need for a new group of warriors to defend the planet. After all was said and done Bulma presented to Ginyu a very familiar looking device, a translator necklace that would turn his croaks into understandable language. Ginyu looked at it with near reverence at which point Bulma explained the deal. 

Knowing that he had a wealth of experience with fighting and running an organized military group, as well as an advanced strategic mind, she saw him as a potential asset and member of the new fighting force her son was attempting to create. She assured him that her son was more than capable of killing him faster than Ginyu could register should he try to change bodies with him, and that they were only giving Ginyu this chance because they were desperate, but that this was a genuine second chance to turn his own life around and begin to fight with a team again.

Ginyu was very hesitant at first to nod his head. Bulma sensing this went on to say that they already had an appropriate body for him to switch into, a man that had recently broken some law and had suffered brain damage from the local defenders in the ensuing fight. He was brain dead but had a perfectly working body that Ginyu could inhabit. Bulma looked at Ginyu almost pleadingly before the frog slowly nodded its acceptance of the terms. He would work and fight for this new team, for this planet. He did not hate his simple frog life, but he missed the adventure of his previous life.

All things considered, Ginyu was happy. It had been four years since that fateful day, and although the original power level of this body had been abysmal, he had trained it up enough that he felt comfortable enough to defend himself with. How he wished he possessed a scouter though, the earthlings ability to simply sense energy was still a trick he had yet to grasp. Still despite the body's shortcomings he rather enjoyed it. It was a little past its prime, as the original owner of it was in his mid forties, but it was still strong. His black hair was a short professional crew cut, and he wore a tight black spandex outfit underneath some Planet Trade armor that Bulma had been able to recreate. She had told him that she could craft the material into different colors and clothing such as Videl's brown half jacket, but Ginyu insisted that he felt more at ease in his full uniform. 

As the two old men glared at one another android 16 walked into the common room. He observed the obvious look of displeasure on Ginyu's face, Roshi's face which alternated between annoyed glare and perverted grin, and Trunks standing against the wall between the two men with his plam in his face before he spoke in his usual monotone voice.

"Excuse any interruption I may be causing, but I have some news. Miss Videl is currently at the front door talking to Miss Bulma. It seems that Videl is also intending to visit for an extended period of time as she has brought along a suitcase." He turned to gauge the responses of those in the room before he turned to face Trunks directly. "Also Trunks, this may not be of vital importance to you, however I believe you should know that your mother seems to be trying her best to embarrass who I presume to be the newest member of our home. While I was leaving to inform you of her arrival, I believe I heard your mother say the word marriage at least twice."

At that Trunk's eyes widened and he rushed out of the room. Android sixteen turned to follow him with his eyes and Master Roshi hollered in amusement and Ginyu shook his head spinning around in his chair to read over the reports again, a very subtle smirk of amusement on his face. Sixteen looked back into the common room and walked over to his seat near the coffee table, before he heard shouting from downstairs and noticed how his built in scouter picked up on energy slowly growing from the female warrior below him. 

Sixteen cocked his head to the side before speaking aloud an observation to no one in particular. "I believe that we will soon see a dramatic change in our lives here at the base."

"Ha!" Roshi barked before he got up and went to the refrigerator to get some alcohol. "You can say that one again boy!"

"I believe that we will soon see a dramatic change in our lives here at the base."

**Author's Note:**

> And thats the show everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know there might not be a lot you understand just yet but I assure you that things will start making sense soon, especially with what I have planned for these characters. I hope you enjoyed and look forward to more! Suna OUT!


End file.
